Dogtag
by Ada Ross
Summary: Antes de mudarse a un nuevo hogar sola, Rebecca encuentra aquella placa de identificación entre las cajas de la basura. Ligero Rebecca/Billy.


**Título:** Dogtag.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> ligero Billy/Rebecca.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1762.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> spoilers del final de RE: Zero.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo con estos dos, y de repente me vino la iluminación :)

* * *

><p>Entre las pilas y montañas de cajas y bolsas, Rebecca consiguió salir de su habitación sin heridas visibles. Todo el proceso de mudanza estaba siendo más duro de lo que pensaba. Sólo faltaban dos días para marcharse a su nuevo apartamento en Washington D.C., al otro lado del país, lejos de su ciudad natal y su hogar, y ni siquiera había terminado de empaquetar todas sus pertenencias. Se había contenido y había dejado recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia en el armario de su habitación, y sólo había cogido lo necesario.<p>

Echó un vistazo a ese pequeño lugar que la había visto crecer. Su madre se había encargado de que el cuarto de Rebecca pareciese el cuarto de una niña: paredes empapeladas en tonos pastel, cortinas con ribetes y de color rosado, muebles blancos impolutos, la colección de peluches que asomaba desde algunas estanterías y aún llenaban su cama, aquella casa de muñecas vieja que aún conservaba en una esquina. Todo desprendía hedor a niñita consentida y cursi. Rebecca, por suerte, había crecido como una chica sensata y sencilla, aunque no negaba que le gustaban esas cursilerías tanto como a su madre. Incluso había guardado alguno de sus peluches favoritos como recuerdo de su hogar. No quería olvidar el calor que destilaba ese sitio; no quería que lo sucedido cuatro meses atrás enturbiase el resto de su vida. Ella seguía siendo Rebecca Chambers, una médico recién licenciada con ganas de ayudar. Por eso había decidido mudarse a Washington, donde podría ser de más ayuda a sus compañeros que en aquel pueblo cercano al desierto que había dejado la desaparición de Raccoon City.

Rebecca había regresado a casa de sus padres después del incidente en la mansión de Arklay. Se había marchado del apartamento que había alquilado por dos años en Raccoon City y huyo lo más rápido que pudo. Después del desastre en la ciudad, se enteró de que Chris estaba en Europa, Jill había ido tras él y Barry probablemente trabajaría con ellos. Rebecca logró ponerse en contacto sus compañeros y les ofreció toda su ayuda. No quería abandonarlos, aunque la perspectiva de vivir otra experiencia así le aterraba. Sin embargo, por ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mudarse hasta Washington, donde los ex-miembros de los STARS comenzaban a sentar las bases de una organización anti-Umbrella en activo.

—Cariño, ¿has terminado ya? —le preguntó a su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rebecca dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Aún me quedan cosas que empaquetar —dijo, rascándose la nuca y dejando escapar una carcajada suave. Su madre la miró con reprobación, pero le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Menos mal que me he tomado la libertad de ayudarte. Tengo varias cajas abajo en el jardín. Algunas para el rastro de la semana próxima, para dejar en casa y para tirar a la basura.

Rebecca se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se limpió las gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente. Era casi invierno y aún así estaba haciendo temperaturas bastante altas. Caminó junto a su madre hasta el piso inferior, donde pudo ver a los hijos de la señora Rogers correteando por la casa. A veces su madre se quedaba cuidándolos cuando la vecina tenía que irse al trabajo; y aquel dúo de críos eran unos diablillos. Por suerte Rebecca tenía buena dosis de paciencia con los niños y había ayudado a su madre durante esos meses a cuidar de que Harry y Tim no hicieran demasiadas travesuras.

Cuando salieron al jardín, Rebecca vio las tres cajas enfrente de la valla blanca que rodeaba su casa. La caja de la basura estaba considerablemente llena, y la joven tuvo sus dudas acerca del criterio de su madre.

—Mamá… no puede ser que haya tantas cosas para tirar —dijo, arqueando una ceja, mientras se acercaba a la caja de cartón arrugada.

—Rebecca, cariño, has guardado demasiadas cosas. Ahora te vas a ir y todo eso se quedará criando polvo en el cuarto, y no quiero tener la casa llena de chismes —replicó en ese tono que todas las madres emplean para hablar a sus hijos cuando quieren imponer su criterio ante todo.

Rebecca rebuscó entre la cantidad de trastos, en su mayoría inútiles. El primer walkman que su padre le regaló, y que todavía funcionaba. Regalos que sus pocas amigas del instituto le habían hecho, casi todo bolitas suaves y de colores sin ninguna finalidad o cajas de maquillaje que había usado bastante menos que cualquier otra chica de quince años. Nada que quisiese conservar, admitió para sí misma. Estaba a punto de darle la razón a su madre cuando sintió algo frío y metálico entre los dedos. Una cadena delgada hecha de pequeñas bolas, un colgante plano de metal…

—¡Mamá! —rugió Rebecca, sacando de sopetón la cadena con la placa metálica del fondo sin fin de aquella caja de basura—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

Su madre, que estaba entretenida regando los parterres con rosas y tulipanes, se giró hacia ella, sorprendida por el tono de voz de su hija. Cuando vio lo que colgaba de la mano de Rebecca lo señaló con el dedo, quitándole importancia con el gesto.

—Ah, eso. Lo vi en el suelo de tu habitación el otro día, se debió caer allí por accidente. Creí que era alguna tontería que tu padre les había dado a Harry y Tim —comentó con voz despreocupada, hasta que volvió a encarar a Rebecca y vio su ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos—. No sabía que era tuyo, Rebecca —añadió, sorprendida.

—Sí, es mío. Y por eso prefiero decidir yo qué tirar a la basura y qué no.

Su madre se acercó hasta ella y le arrebató la cadena de un estirón, aunque Rebecca intentó evitarlo.

—Me da igual sea tuyo, cariño. Éste es el tipo de chisme que no quiero tener por casa. ¿Qué es, una placa del ejército? ¿Te la dio tu padre?

Rebecca agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Desde que había redactado aquel informe de defunción falso a su regreso a la comisaría, la joven no había hablado a nadie sobre la persona que le ayudó a sobrevivir antes incluso de llegar a la que sería su segunda pesadilla en la mansión. Sin embargo, había conservado la cadena de Billy, incapaz de tirarla o deshacerse de ella. Se decía a sí misma que era porque podría resultar una prueba sospechosa, pero no conseguía engañarse con una excusa tan barata.

—Es un recuerdo de alguien en Raccoon City, sólo eso. No tiene importancia —señaló finalmente, aún cabizbaja.

Su madre arqueó una ceja y dedicó su atención de nuevo a la placa.

—Teniente Billy Coen… —leyó en voz alta, y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda—. Billy Coen… ¿salías con este chico, cariño? No voy a decirte nada si lo hiciste, ya eres una chica mayor y puedes salir con los hombres que quieras. Sólo haz caso de los consejos de tu madre y no te dejes llevar muy fácilmente…

—Mamá… —trató de intervenir Rebecca, sin éxito.

—Eres una adulta, pero aún joven. Nunca has tenido novios, así que no tienes experiencia. ¿Este chico sobrevivió? —preguntó de sopetón.

—Eh, sí, creo que sí… —titubeó, aunque eso no era lo que quería decir. Su madre lo estaba entiendo todo mal, se dijo a sí misma mientras notaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pues si no ha venido ya a buscarte es que no merece la pena, cariño. No te dejes llevar por recuerdos como éste —señaló la cadena—; sólo te harán sufrir más.

—Mamá, espera…

De repente, los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos y ahogó un grito. Se llevo las manos la boca, asustando al mismo tiempo a Rebecca.

—¡Un momento! —miró a su hija de hito en hito, boquiabierta—. No me digas que… Rebecca, ¿no estarás embarazada, verdad?

Aquello ya fue demasiado para la joven Chambers.

—¡MAMÁ! —bramó, llevándose las manos a las caderas y frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Claro que no estoy embarazada! —lanzó un suspiro de exasperación—. Ni estoy embarazada, ni salía con ese chico, ni nada parecido, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —balbució, al tiempo que Rebecca le arrebataba la cadena de las manos, airada y con gesto torcido.

Rebecca regresó al interior de la casa hecha un manojo de nervios. No quería pensar en qué la había alterado tanto. Desde luego, se dijo a sí misma, su madre tenía una imaginación demasiado rápida y febril. Sólo habían sido tonterías; y, aún así, Rebecca aferraba con fuerza aquella placa con el nombre de Billy Coen grabado. Se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras, lanzó un gruñido a la nada y decidió que, si iba a enfadarse con alguien, sería con el mismo Billy.

No es que hubiese esperado que él contactase con ella. A veces se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo ella misma; en otras ocasiones, lo peor acudía a su mente e imaginaba que Billy no había escapado de Raccoon City. Entonces, en su discusión interna, se rebatía ese argumento. No, Billy estaba vivo; lo sabía. Había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente en el tren y la mansión hasta el brote en la ciudad. Billy era fugitivo: quedarse en Raccoon City habría sido como volver por su propio pie al corredor de la muerte. Rebecca estaba segura de que se había marchado lejos de la ciudad, donde la infección no había llegado. En ese momento del monólogo interno, Rebecca pensaba que a lo mejor era Billy el que creía que ella estaba muerta y por eso no había hecho ningún intento de localizarla. O quizás seguía oculto y no se atrevía a salir a luz con tal de que no lo volviesen a arrestar. Entonces Rebecca gruñía y se enfadaba consigo mismo por ser tan estúpida y darle tantas vueltas a algo que no tenía salida.

Ella misma había escrito de su puño y letra que el teniente Coen estaba muerto. Empezar a indagar y preguntar dónde estaba habría sido imprudente. Aparte de que estaba segura de que la tomarían por loca. Rebecca dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación. _Me olvidaré y ya está_. Estuvo tentada a tirar ella misma la cadena: así no sentiría esa angustia e incertidumbre que le producía. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que nunca lo haría.

Sintiéndose más boba que nunca y con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios, Rebecca se volvió a colocar la cadena con la placa alrededor del cuello.

**-fin-**


End file.
